Supernatural Feelings
by ecletcic
Summary: The life of the Winchesters is a little rough, but it's family and love that keep them tied together and alive. Through 3 POV's, you'll discover the truth between Dean and Cas's relationship and Sam's undeniable crave for a romance.


Dean's POV

"Come on, Babe. How about I buy you another drink, huh?"

That girl looked at me like I just grabbed her boob's and smiled like a 10 year old boy, squirming with the yearn for alcohol and women.

"No thank you, Pretty Boy. I prefer men that aren't homeless..." She coughed out while turning and strutting away.

I stared open-eyed as I ran my hand through my 5-inch, Sam like hair. "Fine, then! You ain't getting any of this hair!" I called after her, then turned back to the bartender.

"Another?" The blue-eyed girl grinned.

"Please, miss -" I stared up, awaiting a name.

"Amanda." She flashed her perfectly white teeth and slid a bottle of Margiekugel over.

"Hmmm..." I took a sip and replied back with, "that's a lovely name." I smirked at her, hoping she'd flirt back.

"Nice try, Harry Styles." She giggled. "But I'm not interested." She'd made that comment referring to my hair. The only reason it was long was because I was in a competition with Sam, trying to pick up the most women. Sam's count number was 10 over mine a while ago, so I decided to try his look; a 5-inch long Harry Styles nest.

Defeated, I rubbed my face, searching my mind for a comeback."Well -"

"YOU FUCKING DICK!" A female voice shrieked.

I popped my head up and over to see Cas, standing in his trench coat all wet in margarita, with a mini umbrella stuck hanging halfway out of one of its pockets.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" A girl in a black-laced dress sprinted off with her grey purse tucked under her right arm.

"I... I'm..." Cas blinked, confused. I watched him wipe off his face slowly with a napkin as I pulled out a $20 bill.

"Keep the change." I mumbled then ran over to the drenched angel, also mumbling but only his apologies to his feet.

"Cas, what the hell did you do this time?" I demanded, then soon regretted my tone. He looked up at me like he had just been stabbed in the heart, which for some odd reason gave me the same feeling.

"Dean!" He exclaimed looking shocked and scared as if I was gonna punish him. "I didn't -... All I meant -... I shouldn't have told her..."

"It's okay, Cas, calm down. What did you say?" I said in a soothing way.

"Hey." A deep voice shouted from behind me. A giant hand castes a shadow above me, giving me time to straighten my face and prepare for anything. He spun me around, letting me acknowledge his biker outfit along with 3 buddies besides him.

"Hello there, buddy." I smiled. "There a problem?" I glared at them, hoping they'd get my vibe of leaving us alone.

"Yes." I gulped swallowing my fear of being beaten up by now 6 bikers. "I believe your friend there, owes an apology to that lady."

Still not knowing what Cas said to piss the girl off, I flashed a smile. "That's really okay, we were just leaving on our way out." The 6 bikers started forming a circle around us.

"Guys, please. We really don't wanna fight you." I said trying to stay calm.

"It was the truth. She deserved to know it." Cas said standing his ground. "Now please let us be, before we all do something we regret doing."

"HA!" The biggest of the group, probably the leader, joked. "What could you possibly do?" Him and his buddies chuckled.

An anger fused and boiled inside me, but I kept it locked up in my ball-shaped fists.

"You can't even handle a woman. And disrespecting women is not something we men do. Only children and babies." He cocked his head to the side with a crooked smile. "You're just a little wet baby in a tench coat."

 _OH NO. ONLY I CAN CALL HIM THAT. NO ONE ELSE._

I threw a punch under his jaw in less than a fraction of a second, and listening to the contact of our bones sent waves of satisfication through me. He flew back while I prepared for the next biker to attempt to fight me. I looked around but didn't see them. I turned to Cas as he lifted his hand and sent 2 bikers flying across the room, landing on some empty tables. The room erupted with screams and horror on almost everyone's faces.

A sharp pain shot through my face as I stumbled back and tripped over a chair. Lying on the ground made me feel weak and I was terrified of that, and with the biker now standing over me, I had to act fast and think later. I looked to my right and saw a broken bottle lying on the floor, and through the reflection of the glass, I saw a lady. She seemed to be in her early 20's and was really attractive. This feeling in my stomach rose almost as if I had seen her before. I unlocked my gaze on the girl and reached to grab a broken beer bottle. I was a second too late, the biker had my hands pinned down with his knees. I kicked my leg up and got him right in the balls.

"Stay away from us, man. I don't want to hurt you anymore." I said even though I'd gladly love to beat the shit out of him for what he said about Cas. The biker was rolling on the ground in pain trying to stand up. A hard force threw me across the room and glass shattered all around me. What was I up against? Obviously something not human...

I winced in pain at a sharp piece of glass about the size of my palm stuck in my left thigh.

"Given up yet pretty boy?" The leader growled. _Why is everyone calling me pretty boy?_ He pulled out a knife from his belt and smiled. "Ain't so tough when you can't use your legs, huh?"

I kicked his left knee cap with my right leg, sending him to the ground and focused on getting this glass out. I looked up to Cas for help but he was taking on 4 guys by himself. I looked to my right and saw a fist flying at me before I could blink. Another biker with a golden tooth took the knife laying on the ground from the leader and straddled above me getting ready to slice my neck.

"We weren't ever gonna hurt ya... You were the one who started the fight, so guess I gotta end it." His golden tooth shined bright in the bar lights above us on the wall.

"Go to hell."

The bikers eyes rolled back into his head and he fell onto the floor to my left.

"Cas?" I asked wondering how he got over here so fast.

"Shhh..." He pressed his hand onto my shoulder and I felt like I was flying for half a second. I opened my eyes and we were in our motel room. I layed on the bed wincing at the pain in my left. I then came on full alert when I heard noises from the bed beside me. Moaning.

 _Is this what Sam calls research?_

"Sam." Cas said in a low, flat voice.

"What the hell?!" A girl shrieked under the covers. Sam's face popped out of the blankets in alert.

"Oh! I didn't hear you..." His face then looked shocked when he saw my leg. "Why don't you uh, go get dressed in the bathroom." Sam told the mystery girl. She hopped up with the sheets around her body and scurried out of the room.

"Dean has a very large piece of glass stuck in his leg. Can you get it out?" Cas asked.

"I mean, um sure?" Sam said willingly. He put on pants under the covers and rushed over to me. "What happened?"

"Bikers. 6 of them." Cas started. " I told the girl her future because her theory was incorrect and she got upset."

"I think you need to stop telling people the truth sometimes, especially strangers! Because things like this happen!" I said loudly and pointed towards my leg.

"Just..." Cas touched my face, and I saw the girl's face from the bar. She had long brown hair with a little bit of blonde highlights, a natural tanned skin tone, and the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. Then she slowly started to vanish until the full room filled with black darkness.


End file.
